Reputation
by hanonmm
Summary: Kat Collins has a reputation to a hold at Seaford high. She's the tough girl, the girl who doesn't give a care but when the new kid Jack starts hanging around- her reputation might crumple through.
1. Partners

Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it or any of it's characters created by Disney

* * *

Kat sighed as she got out the car, a bit annoyed that her aunt caught her ditching school. It wasn't as if she wasn't going to come, it was that she chose to come at the last period of the day, at the last minute. Waving good-bye, Kat soon made her way into the school. She couldn't believe the fact she got caught, especially this early in the day. Very rarely does she get caught and if she does, it's usually around 6th period.

She was losing her touch.

Lingering at the staircase, she pondered on what to do. There was about 10, 15 minutes of 1st period left, which in reality she didn't know anything about with the exception that it was history, taught by Ms. Bock. So she had to make the decision of actually going to history class which she most likely fall asleep in, even if it was 10 t0 15 minutes long or just walk around the school.

Kat stopped. What was she thinking? Going to class? As if.

Turning around in a random direction, she ran smack straight into Mr. Squires, the principal who gave her a look as he crossed her arms.

'_Well there goes my plans'_ she thought as Mr. Squires grabbed her arm and up the stairs toward her history class.

* * *

"Oh, are you a new student?" Ms. Bock asked blinking through her owlish glasses.

"No, this is-"

"Katherine Collins" Kat interrupted Mr. Squires with an innocent smile. "It's so nice to meet you, and can I tell you that I just love your glasses"

Ms. Bock smiled bashfully but all the way flattered as she fixed her glasses.

"Well go on and take a seat Ms. Collins, we're learning about the fall of the Roman Empire"

'_Boring' _Kat thought but never less offered an excited smile. "Wow that is so exciting"

Mr. Squires gave her a raised eyebrow as Kat slid into an empty seat.

"Well Katherine, is actually not a new student…" Mr. Squires and Ms. Bock turned and began to talk quietly as the class looked onto her surprised. They, unlike Ms. Bock, knew of Kat and her reputation and were surprised at her appearance in class. Turning to the rest of the students, they all instantaneously shot their heads forward, nervous with fright. Kat smirked as she turned her head forward.

She still at least had her rep.

"Well alright class" Ms. Bock stated as Mr. Squires took his departure. "I think we have talked enough of the Roman Empire, and time to move on to the projects? Everybody split into groups of 2"

Everybody moved about as Kat lazily lay on her hand; knowing no one would pick her, which really was fine by her. After all she worked better alone and maybe she wouldn't even have to do the project. "Um, would anyone like to take Ms. Collins in as their 3rd member?"

Kat rolled at her eyes at Ms. Bock's question as she turned her head to the class. Everybody, in their groups of 2, grabbed their seats before scooting a bit away from her.

"Oh well, it seems like I can't do the project" Kat stated with a fake sad pout.

"No, that can't be right" Ms. Bock responded as she looked at her attendance list. "With you now here, Ms. Collins- we should have an equal amount of people here"

As if to answer her confusion, the actual new kid: Jack Brewer raced in, his history textbook in his hand.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Ms. Bock- my alarm clock didn't go off" he stated, panting a bit. Kat curiously titled her head. She never got why people tried so hard to be get to school when their late. It was pointless- school was pointless.

"Jack!" Ms. Bock stated happily and Kat raised an eyebrow. Why did she call Jack by his last name? "It's okay you're late, I'm happy you managed to make it"

"That's great" Jack stated happy to get off the hook.

"And I have your partner for the project"

"Project, what project?" Jack asked confused.

"I'm about to explain that, but meet you're new partner: Kat" Ms. Bock announced and Kat blinked surprised.

"What?" the two simultaneously exclaimed.

* * *

Jack huffed walking toward his friends. He was annoyed, irritated and angry. How can Ms. Bock just assign him to Kat like that? Didn't she know of her reputation? Now he was going to fail history for sure.

"Whoa man, what happened?" Jerry asked sensing Jack's anger, thought it would be hard to admit it.

"I got paired up with Kat Collins, that's what happened" Jack seethed "And now with her, I'm going to fail history"

"Wait, the Kat Collins?" Jerry asked. "Man I heard she pants all the teachers"

"Heard? I saw her pants all of them" Eddie responded. "Did you know Mr. Greene wears heart boxers?"

Just then Kim passed by, carrying a couple of books.

"Hey Ki... What are you wearing?" Milton asked surprised by Kim's outfit. Kim blinked, as she looked down at her clothes. Jeans with an extremely huge brown knitted sweater, which ended at her knees and had numerous different small colors sewn on it.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Kim asked, seeing nothing wrong with it.

"It's hideous" Eddie answered. Kim sighed looking down upon the sweater.

"I know it is, my aunt gave it to me as a gift- said she made it herself" Kim responded. "I wasn't even planning on wearing it; I just stuffed it in my bag so my aunt can think I'm wearing it"

"Then why are you wearing it?"

"Because of that no good red-headed demon" Kim gritted out.

"Kat Collins?" Milton guessed and Kim nodded.

"What she do?" Jack asked.

"She 'accidently' spilled tomato juice all over my t-shirt" Kim stated. "The stain is going to take months to get out and I have to wear this"

Kim huffed crossing her arms.

"Well it doesn't look that bad…" Jack offered but quieted down as Kim shot him a look. "Well look at this, at least you don't have her as your history partner"

"Wow that is pretty bad news, who's the sucker who got stuck with that?" Kim asked.

"Me" Jack answered.

"Oh…."

"It would be best to set ground rules for when you guys work together- you never know with a girl like her" Milton stated.

"Well, she's over there" Jerry stated as he pointed to Kat who was opening her locker.

"Well see you guys later" Jack responded as he made his way over to the red-head who was eating a sandwich she retrieved from her locker.

"Hey Kat" Jack called out to the girl who curiously looked over her shoulder. Her red hair draped over her shoulder as her brown eyes peered curiously at him. "I'm Jack"

"I know who you are" Kat responded as she shut her locker. "And I really don't care"

Hoisting her bag pack, she began to walk away as Jack called out to her, easily catching up to her.

"Okay, what do you want?" Kat asked annoyed by Jack's persistent presence.

"We need to talk about our project"

"Done" Kat stated. "I paid a nerd to do it for 20 bucks- at least get us a B+ on it"

"Wait, what?" Jack asked.

"I paid someone to do it" Kat repeated slowly.

"I know that, I mean why?"

"Let's not play stupid Brewer" Kat stated. "I don't want to work with you and you don't want to work with me, paying a nerd and not doing the work is a win-win situation"

"But we won't learn anything"

"Wow, if I cared I would have done it" Jack felt his temper boil as he took a deep breath.

"Just, meet me at Wasabi dojo after school so we can do the project"

"Are you not listening, I said I paid someone to do it- we will get a decent grade" Kat responded. "Why are you making things difficult?"

"It's not right to force someone to your own work- so meet me at the dojo or I'm telling ms. Bock that you didn't help" With that Jack took his departure.

"I'm not forcing him, I'm paying him!" Kat called out before sighing. "Good people, ugh!"

* * *

"I hope you know that the nerd business offers no refunds" Kat stated annoyed as she shut her phone giving Jack a look.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have tried to paid someone to do you're work"

"Excuse me, it was our work"

"Alright, alright" Rudy interrupted. "Jack I'm only allowing this because you're grade counts on it-"

"Who's the short guy?" Kat asked pointing to Rudy.

"S-Short?" Rudy stammered, offended as he looked at Kat.

"Well you're not tall"

"Okay," Jack stated as he grasped Kat's shoulder. "Just go wait outside, I'll be with you in a minute"

"1st, don't touch" Kat responded slapping Jack's hand away. "2nd, you better come out- I'm giving you 5 minutes before I'm leaving"

Kat turned, walking out toward the courtyard.

"Okay, I don't like her"

"A lot of people don't" Jack reassured. "I'll be outside, doing my project"

"Alright, but be careful, I don't really trust her"

"A lot of people don't" Jack walked back out, however paused seeing no sign of a red-head. He blinked taken aback as he crossed his arms annoyed. Kat just ditched him.

Kat P.O.V

I shut my locker, and turned around to run into Jack.

"My god, make noise or something" I stated a hand on my heart. I didn't hear him come up at all.

"Where were you?"

"Um… at my locker?" I answered pointing behind me confused. I walked passed him to get to chemistry.

"I mean yesterday, I came out and you were gone"

"I told you I was only waiting 5 minutes" I waved off. "be quicker next time"

"It was hardly one" Jack responded as I rolled my eyes.

"Well I didn't want to do it, I had a nerd about to do it" I pointed out.

"Well it doesn't mean you just leave, we agreed to do it"

"I'm sorry, you agreed to do it" I stated turning to him. "and made me come along for it- did you really expect a good grade if we worked together? I wasn't even there for half of the lessons"

"It doesn't matter, you were committed to it so you have to stay" Jack stated. "Is it really that hard to understand?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you Brewer, so back off" I seethed.

"Or what?" he asked nearing me.

"Or I'll make you" I snapped pushing him pack.

"You really shouldn't have done that"

"I shouldn't have done a lot of things" I responded. "But the real question is, what are you going to do about it?"

Jack just glared at me and I offered a smile.

"Nothing, cause you wouldn't hit a girl now would you?" I asked crossing my arms. "You're too good of a person for that"

I smirked to myself, knowing I won as I turned when Jack's voice rang out.

"At least I'm not rotten to the core like you"

The same words Kyle said to me and I unconsciously clenched my hands.

"bye jack" I stated as I continued on my walk, I was not going to let him see that it affected me. As soon as I turned the corner, I ran toward the nearest supply closet, trying to calm my nerves. Kyle isn't Jack and Jack isn't Kyle.

But it still hurt.

3rd P.O.V

"Oh, excuse me" turning Jack saw an old woman with a woman in her 20's.

"Can we help you ma'am?" Milton asked.

"we're looking for a girl," the young woman answered. "we thought she might be here"

"Oh, well what does she look like?"

"Well, my mind isn't the same as it always was" the old woman stated in thought. "But she was very pretty, polite, kind and very smart"

"It must be Kim" Eddie stated. "I'll go and get her"

"So why do you need to see her?"

"Well I got lost yesterday and she helped me find me way back- I just wanted to give her my thanks" the old woman answered.

"we want to give her our thanks" the young woman corrected. "I wouldn't know what to do without that young girl"

Just then Kim came out with Eddie.

"Someone wanted to see me?"

"Oh no, this isn't her" The old woman stated.

"Well this is the only girl that goes to our dojo" Jerry responded.

"Grandma, is there anything else about this girl that you can remember?"

The old woman's eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Oh yes, she had red hair"

* * *

"What do you want?" Kat asked annoyed by the appearance of Jack.

"I wanted to apologize" Jack answered.

"Apology not accepted"

"you don't even know what I'm apolgozing for"

"Don't care" Kat stated as she shut her locker. She gave him a smile. "I don't like you"

Pushing passed him she began to make her way up the stairs, Jack following.

"Well just listen then" Jack stated. "I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday, I knew you left to help that old woman find her way back to her grand-daughter"

Kat stopped turning to him.

"what are you talking about?" Kat asked, faking confusion though she was worried. Her reputation was on the line if anyone found out that. Jack felt the twitch of his lips.

"The old woman came back yesterday to give her thanks" Kat frowned as she gave Jack a look.

"Come here" she stated grasping his wrist. Tugging him along, they made there way to a random supply closet where she pushed him in. As the door closed she turned on him. "You can't tell anyone about this"

"what?" Jack asked. "that ms. Tough isn't that tough"

"I'm tough as nails" Kat responded. "but my reputation is on the line if you say a word"

"Alright, I won't say anything" Jack agreed. "but only if you come back to help with the project"

"are you really still on that?"

"well I guess you're new nickname's going to me softie-"

"okay, I'll come help with the project!" Kat exclaimed. Jack smirked.

"After school at the dojo?"

"after school at the dojo" Kat agreed as she sighed.

"I was wrong about you Kat" Jack stated as he grasped the doorknob. "You're not that bad after all"

* * *

"Do you not pay attention?" Kat asked as she sat at the table with Jack. It was now nightfall and most stores were closing up, the mall was too close in a couple of hours.

"How would you know anything? You're not even there for half the lessons"

"Yes, but I was their when the project was given out and the fact were learning about the fall of the roman empire- not Abraham Lincoln"

"Well their close in history right?"

"Wow…" Kat responded. "You're more stupid then Jerry and I combined- and that's saying something"

Jack shot a look at Kat who clicked away on her phone.

"I'm calling that nerd"

"No you're not" Jack stated as he stole her phone away.

"Hey!" she snapped trying to grab it, but he easily held it away from her. "Jack, give me back my phone"

"Not until-"

_Crash!_

They both instantly quieted down as they shared a look.

"Did you hear that?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, did you?"

"No Jack, I didn't hear it and that's why I asked if you can heard it" Kat sarcastically answered. "What do you think?" she snapped and Jack shot her look which she equally shot him back as they glared at each other, neither one of them backing down when another crash was heard grabbing their attention.

"It sounded like it came from Nails, Nails, Nails; come on" Grasping her arm, he dragged her away.

"Wait our project!"

"Now you want to learn?" he snapped tugging her further away. They hid beside a wall, watching anxiously as 5 men in black suits were walking out of Nails, Nails, Nails. Kat gasped loudly as Jack placed a hand over her mouth giving her an annoyed look. She was being too loud.

"Did you hear that?" one of the man asked as Kat peeled Jack's hands as she peered at him.

"I don't think they work there" Kat whispered,

"You think?" Jack snapped and attracting the attention of the men. Now it was Sophie who shot Jack an annoyed look as they found the 2 and dragged them out.

"Well what do we have here?" One of the men stated.

"Hi" Kat squeaked before coughing a bit. "I mean hi" he voice a tone deeper. Jack shot her a strange look as she glared at him in return.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked stepping forward.

"Just a little night shopping that's all"

"What would you be shopping here at night for?" Kat asked confused. "Besides this is a nail store, what would you buy?"

"Kat, there robbers" Kat blinked at the information.

"Oh…" she noted. "Well… um… hey well you look at the time?" she asked checking an invisible watch. "I have to take Jacky-boy home for his bedtime" she cooed pinching Jack's cheek. "Come on"

Grasping his wrist, she started to leave when suddenly she ran into the man who unknowingly formed a semi-circle, surrounding them.

"You're not going anywhere"

"O-oh… okay then" Kat stated backing up. Jack looked at Kat who unconsciously began to twirl her hair, trying to focus her attention on something else. It took a moment for him to realize.

"You're scared" he couldn't believe this; Kat Collins- bad girl was scared.

"What?" she squeaked before she cleared her throat. "I mean what?" she repeated in a deeper tone. "I'm not scared"

He gave her a look of disbelief and Kat glared at him.

"Sorry to burst whatever is going on" a man stated. "But we need to keep you guys quiet"

"Hide behind me" Jack whispered as he took a step forward falling into a stance.

"What?" Kat snapped. "I'm not scared"

"Yes you are, now hide behind me"

"Please, I'm not scared and I'm not going to hide behind you like a little puppy-"

"Get them" at that, the men charged and Kat involuntarily squeaked hiding behind Jack.

"What was that pup?" he smirked, at the victory of behind right as Sophie's cheeks flushed red as she gave Jack a dirty look.

"Shut up"

Just then a man aimed a punch against Jack who managed to block and flipped him, kicking another man who had come behind. A man charged forward and Jack flipped him as another man suddenly kneed Jack in the gut. He toppled over feeling his breath leave him as the man grabbed him and held him. He was stuck.

"Kat, help!" he called out to the red head who was blinking surprised at what had happened. It just happened to quick and she had to admit, pretty cool. But now he needed her help and she can totally do this.

"Duck" she cried out as he ducked and Kat kicked the man in the neck that then fell to the floor. Rising a foot forward she swung it around her forming a cartwheel- a leg on the floor as she then got near the last man who blocked her punch to the duck of course then kneeling him.

All was done as Jack regained his breath, looking at Kat in slight surprise.

'You okay?" Kat asked and he nodded.

"Thanks" he stated and Kat nodded. "So, you know karate?" he asked.

"How am I going to keep up my rep if I don't know how to throw a couple of kicks and punches?"

"Good point" he stated.

"And, while were talking about this whole karate thing- tell anyone what happened tonight, I will you beat you down"

Jack chuckled as he rose in hands in defense: "Don't worry me won't tell"

Just then Joan, the security guard came running in.

"Someone told me they heard a ruckus" Joan stated as before looking down. "My gosh, you've got them!"

"Um… what?"

"Didn't you defeat all these men?" They looked at each other before nodding. "Well these buds off to jail- I need backup" she stated into her walkie-talkie. After a moment of questioning or so, they were back on their way in silence to where they left their project.

"You know, we actually make a good team" he stated as they took their place at table.

"I guess," Kat responded with a shrug of indifference.

"And you're actually a good person" Jack stated.

"Shut up," Kat snapped and Jack laughed at her embarrassed expression. "Let's just hurry and finish this, I don't want to have to stay around you longer than necessary."

* * *

"I can't believe we got an A" Kat mumbled as they looked upon the structure of the temple of Zeus.

"I know" Jack agreed as he looked at it in shock. He didn't expect the best grade when with Sophie, and was hoping for a decent grade so this, this was a miracle.

"This is a miracle" Kat stated.

"A miracle of hard work," Ms. Bock stated. "I'm proud of both of you, you make an excellent team" Just then the bell rang, indicating the end of 1st period.

"You know, you're not all that bad" Kat stated, as she hoisted her bag over her shoulder as the two of them made their way out.

"You're not bad yourself" Jack agreed.

"I will never admit to it, but it was nice working with you Jack" Kat replied with a smile.

"Bye" turning down the hallway, this would most likely be the last communication between the two for there wasn't any other reason for the two communicate.

"Wait, Kat!" She blinked stopping and turning as Jack caught up with her. "Join our dojo"

"What?" Kat asked taken aback.

"The dojo: Bobby Wasabi, come and join"

"What? Why?"

"Why not?" Jack retorted.

"Because everyone their kind of hates me"

"I don't though" Jack stated and she blinked taken aback. "You a pretty cool person, a tough chick and you know how to fight"

"Thanks" She said with a smile.

"So you'll join?" he asked with a fist out.

"Yeah" Kat said with a nod. "Count me in" she answered bumping his fist with her own.


	2. All or Nothing

"Hey Jack" Eddie greeted the brunette.

"Hey guys," he greeted. "So what's up?"

"Well-"

Milton was cut off about his day when he saw the incoming and much steaming Kim whose hair was in pointed sharps.

"What happened to you?" Jack asked surprised by Kim's appearance when just half an hour ago he had greeted her before she went to the bathroom, and her hair was perfectly straight and normal.

"That red-headed beast and her goons!" Kim answered as she opened her locker, slamming it into the locker next to her. "What am I going to do?" she complained as she checked her hair.

"Well you could try and stick it under a hat" Milton offered.

"How did they get your hair like that?" Eddie asked curiously.

"I went into the bathroom and was cornered by her goons" Kim answered. "It was 4 to 1 and they made grabs and before I knew it, they made my hair into a porcupine"

"Well, it isn't that bad" Jack stated, trying to offer good news but quickly shut up at Kim's look.

"Hey you guys, you're not going to believe what I heard what happened!" Jerry stated running over to them. "Apparently Kat's friends got some girl into the bathroom and totally messed up their hair!-" The others quickly indicated for Jerry to stop talking but Jerry trudged on, not noticing the looks. "-I can't wait till I see the chick who got screwed over, I have to upload it on my account, I swear it's going to get a ton of hits!"

"What was that Jerry?" Jerry blinked realizing and tried to come up with an excuse when Kat came in. "You."

Kat turned to see Kim and burst into laughter.

"Bad hair day?" she asked through gasps of laughter. "My goodness, did you decide to play dress-up?"

"You're going to pay for this," Kim answered. Kat continued on laughing.

"Whatever you say Blondie" Kat responded. "Or shall I saw porcupine?"

Kat turned, crackling with laughter.

* * *

"At least it all came out" Milton stated to the extremely frizzy hair Kim. She growled and he hid behind Jack.

"When I get my hands on her, I'm going to kill her" Kim growled crushing her hands into fists.

"Come on guys, you really don't think Kat did this do you?"

"Jack, you're new" Milton stated wrapping an arm around him. "You don't know the true ways of Katherine Collins"

Sudden laughter brought everyone's attention to the entrance to see Kat holding up a duffel bag and clutching her stomach.

"You look like a poodle" she cried out pointing to Kim. Kim snarled rushing to her but got held back by Jack. Kat finished her laughing as she moved in to the dojo.

"You are dead!" Kim exclaimed angrily trashing in Jack's arms. Kat rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms pausing in front of Kim.

"Not very threatening when you're hair like a cloud" Kat responded and Kim growled trashing even harder. Kat moved to the lockers in curiosity. "Do I put my stuff in one of these?"

"Wait, you're going to be coming here?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah" Kat answered. "Jack invited me"

Kim growled turning on Jack who backed up slightly afraid of her. Unlike what Kat had said, Kim was even more threatening with her hair like that.

"Well consider yourself uninvited" Milton stated taking a stand as he stood in front of Kat. "You can't just do something like this to Kim and think you can join"

Kat blinked, taken aback.

"Wait, wait, wait" Kat said as she dropped her duffel bag and gestured to Kim who had stopped going after Jack and glaring menacingly at Kat. "You think I did this to Blondie?"

Murmurs of agreement seized the air and Kat crossed her arms, slightly hurt.

"I do a lot of bad things, but I can tell you I didn't do this to her"

"Then who did?"

"I don't know" Kat answered before she turned to Jack. "Jack, come on, you can't think I did this to her"

"Well it is kind of hard not to believe you didn't do it" Jack answered and Kat shook her head.

"I should of expected this" Kat stated to herself. "I'm out"

Kat rushed to the door when Jack chased after her, grasping her wrist.

"Wait, Kat-"

"Wait what?" Kat snapped pulling her wrist away. "You invited me here and now you're kicking me out over some bad hair that I didn't even cause. You're not even willing to hear me out. I really thought you were better than that, I thought this place was better than that but I guess what everybody says is true: this place is a joke!"

Kat ran out, across the courtyard and out of the mall. Jack felt the guilt wallow out.

"What did I just do?" Jack mumbled to himself as he turned back to the other wasabi warriors.

"Don't you guys think you were a bit too hard on her?" Jerry asked as they turned to him. "I mean what if she actually didn't do it?"

"Alright guys, ready to start-" Rudy stopped as he looked at Kim. "What happened to you?"

"Bad hair day" Kim answered. "That I might have blamed on an innocent person"

Though it was unlikely, Kim knew that Kat was never to back down from a prank, especially one that was as good as this one.

"I need to go" Kim stated as she ran passed Jack and following after Kat.

"Wait, what about the lesson?" Rudy asked confused what was going on.

* * *

"Hey" Kim greeted Kat who was waiting in front of the mall entrance. Kat looked up before scoffing as she looked away. Kim sighed before sitting next her.

"So are you here to scream at me?" Kat asked breaking the silence as Kim turned to her. "Accuse me? Fight with me? Kick me out of the mall?"

"I'm not here to do any of those things" Kim answered as Kat turned to the frizzy blonde.

"Then why are you here?"

"Did you do this? Plan it?" Kim asked gesturing toward her hair.

"Kim, if I had anything to do with that- you know that I would have taken credit for it" Kat answered. "Besides, I wouldn't mess with your hair. No one messes with a girl's hair"

They shared a look before they burst out into laughter.

Kat P.O.V

"Hey Kat" Jody greeted as I put my things into my locker. "Did you see what we did to Blondie?"

"Yeah," I answered as I closed my locker. I should of figured it be her. "Funny, but I had nothing to do with it- why make me take the fall?"

"Oh come on Kitty" Jody responded with a laugh as I felt a twitch of annoyance. I hated the nickname kitty but it seemed to come along with the joy ride of being named Kat. "All or nothing, remember?"

"_Thanks Kat- I owe you one__,__"__ Jody stated as she looked to her gang. "We all owe you one"_

_Murmurs of agreement rang through as I crossed my arms. _

"_Let me join, and we call it even," I stated and much to the surprise of everyone. "And from now on, it's all or nothing. We take the fall together or not"_

"Yeah" I finally answered as I saw her expectant look. "All or nothing"

"Hey, we're going to be giving a wedgie to some geeks in the RV room, you going to come?"

"Um, I'll catch up"

"Alright, see you soon- we'll be in the RV room"

"K'"

I watch Jody turn the corner before sighing. What should I do? My reputation is on the line if I help Milton, I mean I know he kicked me out and everything but he did it defending his friend. That I have to give him props for, I didn't even know he had it in him. For someone like that, he doesn't deserve a wedgie. But if I do help him, my rep will be destroyed.

"All or nothing." I murmured. "What am I going to do?"

3rd P.O.V

"Hey Kat- you just made it" Jody greeted the red-head who ventured into the RV room to see 4 nerds handing from the fence that blocked off the computers and laptops. She couldn't help but slightly wince- that's going to hurt. "You can have the last one: Krupnick"

Jody tossed Milton over, who stumbled over and fell right over in front of Kat. Kat easily picked up and he cried out in pain as she grabbed his arm.

"I don't think a wedgie is order here" Kat stated as she banged Milton against the wall. "This geek caused some serious trouble for me yesterday"

"What are you going to do then?" Rosie called out.

"This" Kat easily flipped over Milton who fell on the floor.

The others whistled impressed.

"Come on, we need to hurry before the teachers come" Kat warned and everybody nodded as they ran out. Kat watched them for a moment before rushing to Milton.

"Holy christmas nuts!" Miltion exclaimed. "I'm wedige-free"

"Don't tell anyone, anything or else you be hanging with everyone else"

Milton nodded, terrified at Kat's threat before she ran out.

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Jack asked to Kat who was bent down tying her shoe.

"Picking up my things" Kat answered as she finished off the bow. "It's obvious I'm not welcome here" Standing up, she heaved the bag over her shoulder and began to walk out.

"Well stop" Jack stated as he walked to the lockers catching her attention. "Unpack instead" he said opening a locker. Kat paused for a moment before rolling her eyes and walking over.

"Whatever" she stated as she looked down, trying to hide a smile forming on her face. Jack smiled to himself as he saw Kat's smile.

"What you did for Milton was pretty cool" he stated.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Kat responded as she opened her bag. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Fine, you don't want to talk about it- alright then" he replied. "But I'm sorry for doubting you, you had nothing to do with Kim's bad hair day did you?"

"All or nothing" Kat stated. "So apparently I did have something to do with it"

"What?"

"nothing, but its fine- you' don't have to apologize" Kat replied. "I know I'm not the most reliable person around"

"But you are, and I should of believed you" Jack stated. "You're surprisingly honest"

Kat groaned.

"Please don't say that ever again- it's disgustingly sweet"

"You know what I think?" Jack asked.

"I don't care enough to know what you think"

"Miss Tough girl Kat Collins is going soft" Jack continued on ignoring Kat's comment. Kat gasped, highly offended as she gave a sharp punch to his arm. "You call that punch?"

"I'm going easy on you" Kat answered with a huff. "Besides I'm not going soft."

"That's what you say" Jack said rubbing his arm. "But you know it's true"

"I know what is true, you're bruised arm" Kat stated.

"What?"

Kat aimed another punch at his arm, much harder than the last one.

"Ow!"

"Told you I was going easy on you"

"Hey you guys" Kim greeted out the two of them as everybody else followed in after her

"Hey" the two greeted.

"So it's official? You're joining?" Kim asked looking toward Kat.

"Yeah" she answered and they shared a smile.

"Okay, okay" Jerry stated. "You might have proved yourself to Jack but not to us"

"I say she's good" Milton cut in.

"Yeah, she saved Milton- I think that's enough proof for anyone here" Eddie stated.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Kat responded. "But if Jerry wants proof, then get on the mat" Jerry stepped on the mat and the two of them fell into a fighting position. Jerry aimed a couple of punches all of which Kat dodged as she punched him the gut, and promptly let a sweep kick loose making him fall on his back in pain.

"Good enough?" she asked still in her fight position.

"Yeah" he groaned as everybody let out a laugh.


	3. Hero Complex

"Come on Kat, you've got to delete that video" Jack begged.

"Not a chance" Kat responded as she closed her locker.

"Hey what's going on?" Kim asked coming over.

"Kat took a recording of my routine when I won the gymnastics tournament"

"What's wrong with that?" Kim asked confused.

"I was wearing a _leotard_"

"Oh boy" Kim mumbled with the roll of her eyes. "Why don't you just give it back?"

"As if, who knows when I'm actually going to get black mail on Jack again?"

Kim opened her mouth to respond, to defend Jack and get back the black mail but paused. Kat did have a really good point, it wasn't like Jack was perfect and he did have his share of embarrassing moments but nothing that really bothered him. "That is true"

"Come on you guys" Jack complained. "I have a reputation to uphold!"

"No" Kat responded with a hand up. "I have a reputation to uphold, you just have yourself. Well at least until after I post this"

"Come on, I'll do anything"

"And that's how you get a guy to do you're bidding" Kat gestured toward Jack.

"Pretty impressive" Kim agreed. At a ring, Kat checked her phone before sighing.

"What's wrong?"

"My aunt" Kat responded as she typed back in her reply. "She's going crazy over the fact I'm missing too much school and failing some of my classes- so she's repeatedly sending me text to remind to go to class."

"Fun"

"Not really" Kat said with a shake of her head. "But apparently I have to go to math, so I'll see you guys later"

"Wait, what about the…" Jack paused purposefully lowering his voice. "The recording"

"Oh, about you wearing a leotard!" Jack rapidly tried to shush Kat who smacked his hands away. "Chill, once you do my bidding, I'll give the recording back"

"She doesn't change does she?" Kim asked as they watched Kat turn the corner.

"Nope, not at all" Jack stated with a sigh.

"Well I'm going to head off to English" Kim took her leave as Jack rubbed his hand down his face. If that video got out, his reputation would be on the line.

He paused in his thoughts.

'_Was this how Kat feels when she feels like her reputation is on the line?__'_

He didn't have much time to ponder on those thoughts before Kat came back.

"Before I forget, congrats for winning the meet- our school really needed it" Kat stated with a smile before she took her leave again before stopping and looking over her shoulder. "Not a word"

"Maybe she did change" Jack observed as he watched Kat make her way to her math class.

* * *

"So let me get this straight" Kim stated as they walked to the dojo. "You never noticed a 600 pound custodian but you noticed Donna Tobin change her ponytail left to right?"

"This boy's observation skills are the best" Kat stated sarcastically making Kim nod in agreement with a roll of her eyes.

"Okay 1st off" Jack started off. "It was right to left" making hand gestures to prove his point. "2nd" he put 2 fingers. "It wasn't a ponytail" he said wagging a finger. "It was a French braid" he said putting his fingers together and gestured toward the left side of him. "And 3rd, if that custodian had legs like Donna Tobin, I would of noticed him too"

"Really?" Kat asked with her arms crossed. Jack passed by them to go into the dojo, everybody following when Rudy walked by rolling a red wagon.

"Hey big news everybody" Rudy stated stopping in front of them. "The magic shop across the mall went out of business, and they have to sell everything at half price. I feel so bad for them... I think I'm going to cry" he stated sniffling.

"It's a good thing I have this handkerchief" he added pulling a red cloth from his sleeve. He cried into it momentarily before pulling at it, revealing a gray one attached to it, then a purple one. His sad expression soon changed to one of a child's joy as he continued to pull laughing along.

"Look it!" he stated as he started to bounce in excitement as the handkerchief rope got longer and longer.

"I don't know how he's doing that man, but it's freaking me out!" Kat rolled her eyes at Jerry's words. This boy was just so… Kat shook her head. Rudy finished his up trick and dragged his wagon inside the dojo.

"Hey, aren't you coming?" Kim asked seeing that Kat continued to stay outside the dojo.

"I need to go somewhere, "Kat answered and without another word, took her departure.

"Well… alright then" Kim waved off as she followed everyone into the dojo.

Kat walked down to the magic shop and 'clearance' was flashing in front of her making her feel a twinge of sadness. Never less she opened the doors to see Maria and Tony- the shop owners packing things away.

"Ah, Katherine!" Maria greeted the young girl with a hug.

"Hey Maria, I heard the news" Kat stated. "How you guys holding up?"

"Yes, well it be hard but we found a job downtown preforming" Tony answered. "Hopefully it will pay more than this job now"

"I'm sure it will" Kat agreed. "You guys are amazing performers"

"Well let's hope the crowd thinks so as well"

"Don't mind him" Maria stated shooting her husband a look. "He's more than upset that Diego isn't coming for his visit and with the shop closing-"

"Don't worry, I understand" Kat interrupted with a smile. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"Oh, well we are about done" Maria answered. "But as a parting gift, here"

Slipping into Kat's hand was a necklace: a simple sliver chain with a golden orb hanging off it.

"It's called the cat's eye" Maria stated as Kat gaped at the beautiful jewelry.

"Oh, wow…" Kat stated. "I can't take this though"

"You must, it'll be a reminder of all the great times we spent" Kat felt her heart melt at Maria's words as she embraced the woman. Slipping the necklace on, the orb shinned under the dim lighting.

"Thank you, it's beautiful"

* * *

"Nakamura, you know I've heard that name somewhere" Kat thought out loud as they walked over to the custodian's office where Milton's apparent 'guardian angel' was.

"Really?" Jack asked. "Where?"

"I don't know...can't remember" she mumbled her eyebrows furrowed in thought. However she didn't get much time to think about it as she got distracted by Jerry.

"Bringing presents to custodians" Jerry stated. "That's not cool, what next? Asking the crossing guard to the prom"

"Oh come on, Lina is pretty cute" Kat responded off handily and getting weird looks. Noticing them she frowned. "What? I've talked with her on few occasions"

"Besides, I've already tried that" Eddie replied. "She just wants to be friends"

"I think its sweet Milton brought his new friend a cake"

"Not to mention he did save his life" Kat pointed out. "That definitely calls for something alright"

"Thanks Kim, Sophie" Milton said with a nod. "You see when someone does something great, you know save a life or win a spelling bee, they should some recognition"

"Who won a spelling bee?" Kat asked confused. "Does this school even have spelling bees?"

"Milton won the first one" Jack answered.

"Wow…" Kat commented as they all came to a stop in front of the custodian's door. Milton took the initiative to knock on the door when it all came back to who Nakamura was. She gasped as she released a punch to the closest person nearest to her which happened to be Jack who had grasped his arm in pain.

"Ow" he cried out turning to Kat for some kind of explanation on why she hit him.

"Sorry," she apologized as Milton knocked on the door again. "But I remember who Nakamura is" she stated.

"Really? Who?" Jerry got tired of Milton's polite knocking and opened the door revealing all the trophies and metals and new paper clippings of Nakamura- the sumo wrestler.

"He's, oh my gosh, Nakamura-custodian… "Kat rambled softly as she gaped at the sight of the poster.

"Kat?" Jack asked concerned about the red head who suddenly let out a squeal of excitement. Everybody blinked surprised.

"Nakamura, Nakamura!" Kat repeated jumping with large amounts of excitement. "How can I've not noticed this? I can't believe this! This is the greatest thing to have ever happened to me! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh" she gasped stopping. "I need to get an autograph- Vanessa is not going to believe this! But wait, we need to find him! We need to find him!" She cried out shaking Eddie who stumbled back in fright.

"Okay, first, let's take a deep breath" Jack stated.

"Don't you dare tell me to take a deep breath" Kat snapped angrily to Jack who instantly put his hands up. "And not a word about this to anyone"

Everybody nodded at her threat, too numb from shock to say or do anything else. What happened to tough girl Kat?

"Come on, let's go find him!" Kat exclaimed with a large amount of giggles and excitement before pausing.

They all nodded once again, finding they were too shocked to do anything else as Kat giggled again as she ran off into a random direction in search of the sumo-wrestler: Nakamura. Everybody stared at one another unsure how to take this surprising information about their red-headed companion.

"Did we-"

"I think we did" Eddie answered.

* * *

"I'm beginning to worry about her" Milton stated as he watched Kat bounced all the way to lunch, excitement just radiating off her.

"I know man, I've never seen her like this" Jerry agreed. "And I've been in the same class as her since 4th grade"

"I don't think anyone's seen her like this" Kim noted. "Well," she paused turning to Jack. "Have you?"

"No, I mean I've seen her scared but not like this"

"Wait, you saw Katherine Collins _scared_?" Eddie asked and Jack mentally cursed himself for letting out Kat's fright. She was going to kill him if she found out- or worse, she really will post that video.

"The world is going to end" Milton noted.

"Oh come on, you guys are just being over-dramatic" Jack responded however they all stopped in their conversation when they heard Kat gasp as she lingered at the entrance of the cafeteria.

"I think we just found Nakamura" Kim stated as they caught up to her. As they did, she let out an excited scream causing them to wince and everybody to turn. Kat froze as she saw everyone's eyes unsure what to say before pointing at Jerry.

"He did it"

Everybody raised a suspicious eyebrow but Kat glared at them and they turned back to their lunch. They were pretty sure Kat was the one to scream but no one was going to say anything.

"Smooth" Jack scoffed as Kat aimed a sharp punch to him. He winced grasping his arm.

"Shut up before I make you"

"She's back" Eddie noted. "Maybe the world isn't going to end"

"What are you guys taking about?" Kat asked as they referred to their conversation earlier.

"Um, nothing" Milton answered. "Aren't you going to get Nakamura's autograph?"

"Oh right" Kat stated with a jump with excitement. How could she forget such an important thing as that? She tired though to play it cool as she walked through the lunch room but the warriors noticed the small skip in her step. As she stood in front of him, she froze unsure of what to say. What was one to say in front of their idol?

"Mr. Nakamura" Milton greeted, saving Kat who Nakamura was giving odd looks to. He turned, giving Milton his full attention. "I just want to thank you for saving my life the other day"

"It's what I do" Mr. Nakamura stated with a smile. "Mop the pudding bar, collect trash and catch flying boys" placing a hand on Milton's shoulder he continued. "I'm living the dream"

"We stopped by your closet, and saw all your newspaper clippings, your trophies and your medals" Milton stated. "You're amazing"

"Then we checked you out on the internet" Eddie added. "You were a 6 time sumo champion"

"And the match were you lost your diaper thing and kept fighting was awesome" Jack exclaimed. "and disturbing" he added. "But mostly awesome"

"That was a long time ago" he stated. "I used to be a hero in Japan, now I plunge toilets"

Kim elbowed Kat to step forward and say something before the chance was lost.

"Um.. Mr. Nakamura?" Kat squeaked holding up the photograph up and hiding behind it.

"Yeah red?" Kat inwardly squealed. Nakamura gave her a nickname. A _nickname_!

"Um… well… um…" Kat gulped. "Can… can I have your autograph?" Kat thrust the photo forward, as she shut her eyes- scared of rejection.

Nakamura blinked a bit surprised but smiled as he took the autograph.

"Sure thing, who do I make it out to?" Kat gasped, unbelieving that the ex-sumo championship was willing to sign.

"Oh, well…" Kat paused. What was her name? Why couldn't she remember? "I'm um… well… umm…"

"Her name's Kat" Jack offered noting the girl's nervousness however was amused all the same. He never seen her like this before but he did have to admit, some part of him thought it was kind of… well _cute_.

"Right!" Kat exclaimed with a nod as Nakamura began to sign. "I'm Kat"

Nakamura chuckled; flattered that the girl wanted his autograph as he finished signing and giving it back to her. Kat gasped as she took the paper with his signature.

"Thank you so much" she stated happily clutching the photograph to her chest with a bright smile, effectively showing off her dimples. Nakamura nodded before moving on as Kat stared amazed at the photograph.

"Now you," He stated stopping in front of Jerry. "You either change your diet or go use the bathroom at home jerry" he said stopping in front of him.

"Wait you know my name?" Jerry asked surprised.

"In the janitor's room, we call you the bowl buster"

"You hear that you guys? I'm the bowl buster! Whoo"

"Who cares about that? I got an autograph" Kat cheered holding it close to her.

"Oh, can I see?" Eddie asked curious of what he wrote.

"No," Kat snapped taking a step back. "You may never ever see it. Ever"

"Sir" Kim spoke up gathering there attention. "I loved that victory dance you do: the Nakamura stomp"

"Yeah" everybody agreed.

"It started when I seen a spider in the ring and crowd loved it so I ran with it" Kat gaped at the discovery of the Nakamura stomp. Vanessa was never going to believe that, she had thought it was to show off power and strength. Oh well not anymore!

"Come on man- do it for us!" Eddie stated.

"I can't do it, I'm at work"

"Please, just once?" Milton asked.

"Fine, this one for you little buddy," Nakamura stated patting Milton on the shoulder getting cheers. Kat couldn't believe this. She finally got the chance to meet her idol; something she can brag to Vanessa who she knew was going to a jealous fit. Then she got to get his autograph, the thing she's been dreaming of since she heard of him and now she gets to see him do the Nakamura stomp.

This was the greatest day in her entire life.

Nakamura lifted his left leg beginning the Nakamura stomp. He dropped it making everything shake and everyone bumping into each other before continuing the same with his right leg. Then he performed a jump making everything jump as Kat fell backward. She closed her eyes, unconsciously tightening her arms around the picture. Waiting for the impact, she felt someone catch her.

"You alright there?" opening her eyes she saw Jack had grabbed onto her, holding her in place. Quickly escaping his gasp she nodded.

"Yeah," She answered looking at the picture. "Thanks" she said with a smile which he returned. However her attention was soon on the steaming principal who was stomping his way over. Kat sighed; she had a feeling this wasn't going to end up pretty.

"Look what you did!" Mr. Squires exclaimed, noodles all over his head.

"I'm sorry sir; we were just having a little bit of fun"

"Fun?!" Mr. Squires asked. "I didn't hire you to jump around like some hopscotching hippo!"

"I've got this" Milton stated stepping forward before Nakamura could say anything. "Mr. Nakamura would like you to talk to him with a little more respect"

"Milton..." Kat stated warily. It was nice of Milton to stand up for Nakamura but he just might be making it worse, after all this was his boss.

"So I don't talk to you with respect huh?" he asked removing the noodles from his head,

"Actually I said-"

"This man used to be a hero, so he doesn't even need this job" Milton cut off Nakamura before he can say anything.

"Milton!" Kat hissed, the way this was going… Kat just could see the ending and it wasn't a happy one.

"Really?"

"No is really need to job-"

"He demands for you to apologize right now"

"Really?" Milton nodded his head answering for Nakamura once again. Kat sighed smacking her hands on her face. He should have just let it go.

"Here's my apology, Nakamura: You're fried!"

* * *

"Way to go Milton" Kat applauded sarcastically. "You just made an ex-sumo champion lose his job"

"I'm sorry okay; I was just trying to stand up for him"

"It's great that you did" Jack stated, trying to cheer his friend up.

"No it isn't, Nakamura is going to be out on the streets now" Kat snapped as Jack sent her a look for her to shut up. One that Kat promptly ignored as she continued on. "Did you even consider thinking about what you were going to say before you opened you're mouth?"

Saying Kat was angry would be an understatement. She was furious. She knew better than anyone that when Nakamura lost he was shamed into leaving his country and though she hadn't heard of him in years, she knew that he was making life someplace else. Now he couldn't even do that anymore.

"Kat, calm down- Milton didn't mean it" Kim defended. Kat sent her a withering glare.

"Don't tell what to do Blondie" she sneered.

"Why do you care so much anyway?" Jerry asked. "It's not like the man has done anything for you"

"That's none of your business" Kat snapped coolly to Jerry.

"Why isn't it? We are friends" Jack pointed out.

"Are we?" Kat questioned. "I mean, it's been hardly a week since you last accused me of messing up Kim's hair"

"But we know you didn't do it and apologized" Eddie stated.

"Well it doesn't matter who apologized or forgave who" Kat crossed her arms. "I'm asking are we friends are not, because I certainly don't think any of you are my friends"

That shut everyone up as Kat phone buzzed. She clicked on it, reading the message before looking up at everyone.

"Nakamura's here" Kat stated. "The one thing you guys did right; I'll go get him"

It was tense as everybody tried to make Nakamura comfortable as possible. None of them knew what to say or how to react by Kat's words. Was it right for them to think they were friends considering what they put her through?

"Rudy says it's okay as long he isn't here for too long" Kat stated to the other wasabi warriors. "So we need a plan"

"What do you suggest?" Milton asked as Kat ran a hand through her hair.

"I don't know" Kat stated. "What kind of plan do you provide for an ex-sumo champion who just lost his job?"

"We can try and get him his job back at school" Kim offered.

"Mr. Squires won't do that" Kat stated. "There's not enough black mail in the world that can change that, after all Milton disrespected Mr. Squires speaking for Nakamura"

They all sighed. Kat's phone buzzed again as she looked at it.

"The pizzas are all done- I'm going to go get them" Kat stated as she pocketed her phone about to leave the dojo.

"Wait Kat" Jack called out to the red head that turned around. "Let me help- it's going to be a lot of pizzas"

"I'm fine Jack, just think of a plan to help Nakamura" Jack sighed as he watched the retreating figure of Kat. "He needs us"

* * *

"Another pizza delivery, coming through!" Kat exclaimed as she walked in with stacks of pizza.

"Wow, how many did you get?" Kim asked.

"I think… 12?" Kat questioned. She herself didn't know how many pizzas she bought but she knew that Nakamura went through them quick. She shrugged as she set them next to Nakamura who was finishing off another pizza. "How you feeling big guy?"

"Better, thanks for the pizza"

Milton and Jack came in the dojo, just as Rudy walked out of his office. He noted Nakamura.

"Guys group meeting" he called out. When everybody had surrounded him he started to point at Nakamura. "Why is weepy mc huge-y still here?"

"The guys been through a lot Rudy" Milton defended.

"Yeah, he won 65 tournaments in a row before some rookie came and knocked him out of the ring" Kat agreed. "It just shattered his confidence and then he lost his life savings as well"

"Wow how he'd do that?"

"He went on some game show, 'are you willing to lose your life savings?'" Kat answered with air quotes.

"Well fix this, when the food runs out- we'll look tasty to that guy" he stated. "Fix this" he repeated backing away as he left the dojo.

"Alright what do we do?" Jack asked looking at Kat.

"Why are you looking at me?" Kat asked with a frown. If anyone should be coming up with a plan it should be Milton. He was the one, after all to get Nakamura fired.

"You do know everything about the guy"

"I do not" Kat huffed crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah? When's his birthday?"

"August 18th" Kat answered automatically getting strange looks from everybody. "What, can't a girl know someone's birthday?"

"She can" Jack reassured seeing her tense up. "It's just the fact that you know someone's birthday when you've never actually had met them before is kind of weird"

"Well whatever" Kat waved off. "But don't turn to me for any ideas, I tried to get Mr. Squires to give Nakamura his job back but like I said earlier- no amount of blackmail would have done the job"

Everybody took in Kat's response as they tried to think of an idea and quick. Rudy allowed Nakamura here but who knows how long before he's kicking him out. Fortunate enough, Jack stepped up with an idea.

"Hey guys I have an idea" Jack responded.

"Oh this should be good" Kat replied with a roll of her eyes. Jack gave her an annoyed look but she ignored it, ushering him to go on. He rolled his eyes as he turned to Nakamura.

"Nakamura" Jack called out walking over to him and capturing the big man's attention. "Milton was right- you're not a custodian, you're a champion and with our help, you'll get there again"

Kat smiled seeing where Jack was taking this. Maybe his idea wasn't as bad as she thought it would have been.

"I told you that's was a long time ago" Nakamura waved off. "Why do you guys believe in me?"

"Because" Kat answered as she stepped up. "You let one fight bring you down. You gave up so much because of that and you didn't need too"

Kat sighed as she clasped her hands together.

"I was wrong," she shuddered. God she hated being wrong, even worse she hated admitting to it. "I shouldn't have been so angry at Milton-" she cast an apologetic look at the tall boy who was blinking surprised. "-For getting you fired- if anything it's for the better because now you get to live out your dream again"

"We live by something called the wasabi code," Jack stated smiling at Kat who cast him an annoyed look. "And that means we never give up on each other, we just gotta find a way to get you back on the horse"

"Yee-hah" Kat stated softly with a fist bump.

"Uh... Jack?" Jerry spoke up. "It probably be safer if the horse got on his back" Nakamura gave him a look which Jerry caught. "But you know, either way"

"Wasabi?" Jack asked sticking his hand out. Kat smiled placing his hand on his before everybody followed suit, Nakamura looking at all of them before placing his hand in the middle.

"Wasabi!" They cried out lifting their hands.

* * *

"This was a great idea for exercising" Jack complimented as they ran behind Nakamura and Milton who was placed in a baby carrier strapped on Nakamura.

"Thanks," Kat responded. "I thought of it when I was watching kangaroos with my cousins"

They then jogged in silence as Jack cast a look at Kat from the corner of his eye. He really wondered about her at times. She was cool, the tough girl but as he spent more time with her- he noticed that she was more girly and soft on then she let on. Then there was the whole friend thing. Were they friends- he always took it as a yes but ever since she heard her say that she didn't think any of them were her friends, well now he was questioning it as well too.

"Hey Kat?" Kat hummed, her attention on him. "Are we-"

Jack was cut off when suddenly Kat toppled forward, tripping over a pebble. As her body crashed to the road below, Nakamura paused as he looked over to see Jack bending over Kat and seeing if he were okay.

"Are you alright there red?" Nakamura called out.

"Fine" Kat answered as she sat back up. "Continue without me, I'll catch up"

Nakamura nodded as he began to ran again but Jack stayed much to her surprise.

"That includes you too skater boy" Kat stated jerking her head forward as she rubbed her elbow.

"Are you okay to finish?" Jack asked concerned much to Kat's annoyance.

"Jack I tripped," Kat answered. "I didn't fall off the side of the mountain,"

"Okay, okay- I was just asking" Jack responded. "Let me help you up" he stated offering a hand. Kat eyed it for a moment before sighing as she grasped his hand. He easily lifted her up but as soon as her left foot hit the pavement, she winced.

"Are you okay?" he repeated as he watched Kat bend down, using Jack's hand as a balance, to grasp her ankle.

"Yeah," Kat answered. "It's just my ankle hurts"

Jack eyed her for a moment as Kat carefully placed her ankle down. Jack let go of her hand, and bend down in front of her.

"What are you doing?"

"Come on, hop on my back"

"What?" Kat asked surprised.

"You're ankle's hurt," Jack answered with the obvious. Kat rolled her eyes.

"I know that but I'm perfectly capable of limping back" Kat responded. "I don't need your help"

She began to limp passed Jack who frowned. He couldn't let Kat walk on like that by herself. Friends or not, she could seriously damage something if she continued on like that. Suddenly an idea came over to him. Standing up, he quickly walked over to the red-head and lifted her in his arms princess-style.

Kat cried out in surprise as she latched onto him. It wasn't long though before her surprise turned into anger and annoyance.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Carrying you back" Jack answered. "You can't walk on a leg like that"

"I wasn't walking- I was limping" Kat responded harshly. "Now put me down!"

"Not a chance," he stated as he started to fog off again.

"Jack!"

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to get a doctor to look at that?" Jack asked as he helped Kat wobble in. He would have carried her all the way but with her constant squirming and yelling- it wasn't long before he had to drop her. But he wouldn't let her walk (or limp as she openly implied it) on her own and had decided to put her arm round his shoulder and helped her imp in.

"Jack I'm fine" Kat empathized annoyed at his treatment. "I probably just twisted my leg or something"

"Well let's get some ice on that" he stated as he helped sit down on the bench.

"There's no need to do that" Kat responded. "I'll get it myself"

"Well you stop being so stubborn?" Jack asked. "I'm just trying to help"

"Well I didn't ask for it" Kat responded with a glare. Jack sighed. This girl…

"It doesn't matter, I'll be right back" Jack stated as he moved away from the bench to get the first aid kit. "Don't move"

Kat sighed as she crossed her arms annoyed. Who did he think she was? Some girl who's leg twisted? No, she was Katherine Collins- she should be able to handle a little pain. Jack soon returned with the first aid kit and an ice pack just as Nakamura, Milton and Kim walked in.

"How are you doing red?"

"I'm doing great" Kat answered with a bright smile. "But I do worry for Jack"

"What? Why?" Jack asked confused.

"Because if you ever try to even attempt lifting me up like that ever again, I'll beat you do and snap you're neck" she threatened, eyes flashing.

Kim rolled her eyes at Kat's natural violent nature as Milton shuddered. He would hate to be in Jack's shoes, however Jack didn't seem to mind the threat much- seemingly used to them.

"Let's see if you can try" she growled but suddenly whimpered when Jack pressed the ice down. "Not so tough now huh?"

Kat gave a fierce glare and if glares could kill, Jack would be six feet under the ground. Soon everybody's attention was on Jerry as he came out of the boys bathroom wearing a sumo wrestler costume.

"What is that idiot doing?" Kat asked though her eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Alright Nakamura" Jerry stated. "It's time for your real work out, let's belly up"

"Jerry how is this going to help?" Jack asked turning around in his seat in front of Kat. "You look like a bloated turkey in a thong"

"It's going to make him quicker" Jerry answered. "I'm scrappy and wiry- now come on big guy," Jerry charged forward to attack only to get pushed to the ground. The cushion of the costume made it a soft landing but because of the cushion it left him with the inability to get back up. So everybody watched as Jerry rolled around trying to get up. Kat snickered.

She wished she had her phone or something to get this on tape- it would be good blackmail but her phone was in her locker and by the time she reach it, she was pretty sure someone would have helped Jerry up. Besides she hardly think Jack would allow her to go anywhere without proper treatment to her ankle.

"A little help?" he asked. Everybody reached down and helped him up. "I'm good, I'm good" he stated. He looked at Nakamura again taking a few steps back before running back into the boy's changing room.

"That idiot" Kat noted with a laugh. "Wish I caught it on tape though"

"So what happened here?" Eddie asked gesturing back to Jack who was now focused on Kat's ankle.

"Tripped" Kat answered leaning back on her hands. "Jack hero's mode kicked in and now he won't let me leave without bandaging my ankle"

"Hero mode?" Jack asked looking up. Curiously on what the in world she was talking about.

"I guess it's not really a mode" Kat mumbled in thought. "Maybe a complex"

"_Complex_?" Jack repeated not liking the sound of it.

"Yeah a hero complex" Kat answered with a nod. "Swoop in and save the day kind of thing- you've always got to be the hero"

"That is not, you... shut up" he snapped making everybody laugh.

* * *

"Wow, this is a nice turn out" Kat noted as she stood beside Rudy as the people filed in. They were all excited about the sumo championship between Nakamura and a sumo wrestler Rudy knew; which was nice to see, especially since she was stuck on crutches until further notice. Jack and his 'hero complex' had told her aunt and in a frenzy of worry, they drove to the hospital.

Turns out her twisted ankle was, in fact actually sprained and now she was stuck on crutches until the doctor said otherwise. To say she was less than happy with Jack was a understandable but she promised herself that once she got off these crutches, she was going to make Jack into a pretzel.

"I know, I'm making a fortune!" Rudy exclaimed happily as Kat rolled her eyes at her sensei. Deciding to leave her over energetic sensei, she began to wobble to everyone else as Nakamura emerged from the changing room dressed in a white thong- Jerry following.

"So excited about the match?" Jack asked as he offered her a seat which she stubbornly refused.

"Who wouldn't be?" Kat pointed out. After all he had seen firsthand how much of a sumo-wrestling fanatic she was. "I'm so excited for Nakamura" she gushed as she watched Jerry and Nakamura talking.

"Out of curiosity, why do you like sumo-wrestling so much?" Kat shrugged.

"I just do, I guess" Kat answered. "I've never really questioned it"

Jack nodded, taking in her answer.

"I wonder where the other sumo wrestler is" Kat stated as she looked at the entrance. "The match is not scheduled on his time only"

"Do you have somewhere to be?"

"I do thanks to you" Kat snapped giving Jack a look. "My aunt wants to take me to another doctor appointment to check on my leg"

"I thought you went yesterday"

"I did, she's just being paranoid" Kat responded with a sigh. "When I get out of these crutches, you are going down Brewer"

"As if you can take me kitty-cat" Jack cooed, pinching her cheek. Kat growled.

"You are going to regret that"

"How are you going to stop me?" Jack asked with a smirk as he continued to pinch Kat's cheeks. True to his word, there was nothing Kat could actually do. Both arms were holding her up while her uninjured leg was balancing her.

"Jack, stop it" Kat snapped pulling away as much as possible without trying to fall.

"Why does it bother you?"

"It does actually" Kat answered and Jack grinned. He had the upper hand now which he had discovered was hard when you with Kat. The girl was a pretty sly thing.

"I will" Jack agreed. "If you delete the video"

"Were back to that again?" Kat asked with a groan. He bothered her way to much about it.

"Come on just delete it"

"Oh finally" she stated as she saw the heavy-weighted man come in. "The other sumo wrestler is here!" Kat paused as she noticed something and gasped. "And it's just not any other sumo wrestler, it's Yamazaki!"

"Who?" Kim asked as she looked at the other wrestler.

"The rookie that beat Nakamura!"

Nakamura upon seeing the only person to beat him chickened out and quickly pushed past Jack and into Rudy's office. Jack, Rudy and Milton followed, closing the door behind them. Kat took the time to take the seat that Jack had offered earlier, finding herself a bit more relaxed however it was soon cut short as the crowd got wild, wanting nothing more for the fight to begin.

"Kim. Tell them to hurry up" Kat ordered as the crowd cried out for Nakamura. If someone didn't come out quick, this crowd was going to get ugly. Kim nodded rushing into the office. Kat watched it anxiously waiting for Nakamura but was surprised at the arrival of Milton who quickly stripped down to his underwear and socks.

"Milton!" Kat stated, confused. What was he doing? "What are you doing?" she asked as he began to walk forward.

"Fixing this" he called out, stepping into the ring. The crowd cheered for the fact of an actual fight began as worry began to creep up in Kat. If only she didn't sprain her ankle.

"Eddie, go get everybody!" Kat ordered. "Tell to hurry- Milton don't do anything stupid"

"Yes ma'am" Eddie dispersed as Yamazaki took a stance. Milton mimicked as Kat panicked. She didn't want to see him get flattened like a pancake. It was then everybody came out of the office.

"You guys do something, that geek is going to get flattened out there!" Kat cried out gesturing toward Milton.

"Let Milton do this," Jack stated. "It's his way of making it up Nakamura and being a hero"

Kat sighed as she turned back to Milton as he charged forward however it was useless as he ran into Yamazaki's stomach bouncing backwards and hitting the edge of the ring. He stood up, and wiped his nose before charging forward- hands out and trying to push Yamazaki which was futile as his socks kept slipping.

Everybody began to laugh.

"Come on Milton" Rudy encouraged.

"Yeah come on!" Milton soon fell down, Yamazaki hovering over him. Milton quickly got off the ground and climbed on top of Yamazaki clinging to him.

"Milton don't let go!" Everybody began to cheer seeing a chance of the scrawny boy winning. However it wasn't long before Yamazaki got rid of Milton throwing him behind him. Milton dropped to the ground and Yamazaki took this as his chance to try and grab Milton but he crawled between his legs terrified.

It was then Nakamura grabbed onto Milton-stopping him.

"I've got this one Milton" he stated making everybody cheer.

"You go boy" Milton said with the upmost relief.

"Yes a real fight!" Kat cried out excitedly getting looks from everybody. "No offense Milton"

Then 2 men bend down as the referee gave the signal. They stormed toward each other, slapping and hitting-grabbing on to each other. It didn't take long for Nakamura to throw him out of the ring.

Everybody once more cheered as Kat lunged, not caring about her ankle squealing everybody followed suit in cheers and excitement at Nakamura's win.

"Nakamura stomp!" Jerry stated and everybody chanting along. Nakamura grinned removing the robe placed on him for his victory while everybody cheered.

Lifting his left leg and dropping it- the floor gave a shake and everybody bounced into one another. Vice versa with his right, he repeated the action before jumping on both on his legs, breaking a hole in the floor. Kat lost her balance, tumbling into Jack who once again managed to hold her steady.

"Whoa, you alright there?"

"Fine" she stated quickly removing herself however soon wincing when her sprained ankle made in contact with the floor.

"What happened to your crutches?" Jack asked looking at her injured leg.

"…Oops?" Kat offered with a feeble shrug as Jack sighed.

What was he going to do with her?

* * *

"It's a happy ending for Nakamura" Kat stated happily as she stood at the bottom of the stairs with her crutches. "And I got another autograph from Nakamura again" she cheered showing the signed photo.

"Yeah he going back to Japan to get his title back"

"Go Milton" Kat cheered. "What you did was amazing"

"Did you just compliment Milton?" Kim asked surprised.

"Don't get used to it," Kat responded as she and the others began to walk away. However paused as she looked upward, noting something sitting beside Jack's gymnastics trophy. She squinted trying to get a better look at it, but was unsure of what it was. She was pretty sure it was a… she blinked surprised. A bee?

"Kat," Jack called out to the red head whose attention went from the bee to him.

"Yeah?"

"What are you looking at?" he asked looking upward at the trophies, noting nothing new except for Milton's trophy.

"The trophies... there's something besides yours" Kat stated squinting at them again. "And I think it's a bee"

"Oh that's Milton's spelling be trophy- I put it up there earlier" Kat stared at him for a moment or two, processing the information.

"You really do have a hero complex" Kat stated as she began to move away. Now she knew what the thing beside Jack's trophy was, she didn't need to be standing their anymore.

"I do not"

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing," Kat reassured. "Just an annoying one"

"Speaking of annoying things- can you delete that video?"

"Not going to happen Jack" she stated with a roll of her eyes. When was he going to learn that she was never going to delete good blackmail?

"Come on," he begged following after her.

"Leave me alone hero complex!"

"I don't have a hero complex!"


End file.
